


Need You Now

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You met Leonard while you were at Med school and you were both still married to other people. You both were loyal to your spouses and didn’t act on your feelings for each other. Later you meet back up when you both are enrolled in Starfleet Academy. You decide since you are both divorced now, for the same reason, that you would give your feelings for each other a shot. You are assigned as an instructor at the academy, while Leonard is assigned to the Enterprise with Jim.





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Tumblr, prior to their censoring policies.
> 
> Heavily inspired by Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

** Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor **

It was harder some days more than others. Some days you curled up on the floor with a bottle of wine in a pile of photos that were taken before he had to leave. You would spend hours laughing, smiling, and ultimately crying. It happened at least twice a week.

** Reaching for the phone ‘cause, I can’t fight it anymore **

You knew that you couldn’t just call him whenever you needed to hear his voice, but it didn’t stop you from trying. He was hardly ever in his office when he was in range and the rest of the time, the call wouldn’t even go through.

** And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time **

You knew that he loved you, but he was busy. Did he ever have a chance to sit back and just think about you? Did he ever sit and look at the pictures you know that he took with him? You knew that there wasn’t a break in your day that you weren’t thinking about him and how much you missed him.

**** It’s a quarter after one, I’m all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn’t call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don’t know how I can do without, I just need you now

It was a Saturday when your call finally went through, but it had been rerouted to his quarters since he wasn’t in the office or MedBay. When he answered, you almost couldn’t speak. He sounded so tired and you instantly felt bad. He must have checked caller id when you didn’t respond because before you could hang up, he was saying your name. You had promised not to call, but you needed him. Even if he couldn’t be there with you, you needed to hear his voice. You weren’t sure you could go another day without it.

“Hey, Lee. Did I wake you? I know I shouldn’t have called, but I couldn’t sleep.”

“Hey, Sweetheart. No, I am just finishing my files from the day. I’m glad you called. I missed hearing your voice. Sweetie, why can’t you sleep.”

“I needed to hear your voice too. When are you going on shore leave? I need to see you.”

“Soon, Darlin’. It’s been too long.”

That night you stayed on the line just chatting about the day while he did his files. You fell asleep to the sound of him humming to himself. You didn’t have to be talking to be content. Even when he was sure you were fast asleep, he didn’t hang up. He transferred the call to his office and was there when you woke up the next morning. You had never loved him more in your life.

That day was one of your best in a long while. The cadets commented on your mood at least once a class. Usually, you would have been mad, but you knew they were only saying something because the were Med Track cadets who were concerned for your health.

** Another shot of whiskey, can’t stop looking at the door  
Wishing you’d come sweepin’ in the way you did before **

It wasn’t long before you had another bad day. That night, you relied on whiskey to get you through it. You just sat staring at the door the entire night, too sad to sleep. You wanted nothing more than for him to open that door and surprise you with him being home early. You knew it wouldn’t and couldn’t happen, but you were too drunk to care and hope was all you had.

The next day was rough, but luckily it was exam day and the end of the year. You didn’t have to do much more than sit there and collect test as the Cadets finished. If they passed the exam, they were to be stationed all over Starfleet, maybe one would end up helping Leonard on the Enterprise. It filled you with pride thinking that you were helping from afar, but you wished it was you there with him.

Your PADD beeped right after the exam finished. The year was over and you were free to go wherever you wanted for three months. The message was from Jim, but he had used his “Offical Starfleet” email.

_ Good Afternoon Lt. Commander (Y/N), _

_ I am emailing you today because I wanted to be the first to tell you that you are being transferred to the USS Enterprise for duty, at the request of the CMO, Lt. Commander McCoy. You will be beamed up at 0700 hours tomorrow morning. You will begin your duties the following day with Dr. McCoy at 0800 hours. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to email me back at this address. _

_ Captain James T. Kirk _

_ USS Enterprise _

** I just need you now  **

When you arrived, everything you needed was already waiting for you. Not long after that, the academy reached the Enterprise and Lt. Commander Scott began the process of beaming you up. It took less than two minutes from arrival at the beaming pad to arrive on the Enterprise. Jim was waiting for you with open arms. 

“Bones is going to be so excited. He has been so down lately it is scary!”

“He didn’t request me?”

“No, I did.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

You knocked on his door only to be told to go away. He didn’t know it was you, but you could see what Jim meant by scary. You opened the door and when he heard it, he started to scold whoever had ignored a direct order. Before he could finish the sentence, he had looked up to see that it was you standing there.

He was in tears in seconds and you were in his arms a fragment of a second after that. He thought that you were visiting since it was the end of the year.

“No, Lee. I’m not visiting. I am the new ACMO. I am here indefinitely. Jim requested the transfer yesterday effective tomorrow. He also sent you an email.”

_ Bones, _

_ Take the rest of the day off. You need to unwind and you need (Y/N). Captain’s orders. _

_ Jim _

“I love that kid.”

“More then you love me?”

“Not even remotely. But for right now, he’s right. The only thing I need right now is you.”


End file.
